DESCRIPTION: Chemical dependence, including nicotine, alcohol, prescription drugs, and illicit drugs is one of the leading causes of morbidity and mortality in the United States. Primary care physicians and nurses routinely provide preventive health care and rely on routine screening to detect other chronic diseases and promote wellness. These primary care practitioners are in a unique position to assess substance abuse and dependence at its earliest stages and intervene to prevent further health problems. However, most primary care practitioners lack the information and training in substance use necessary to intervene confidently and effectively with these patients. ISA will utilize the most innovative Internet technology available to assess primary care screening practices for substance use, identify barriers to screening, and disseminate information on routine substance abuse screening and management. ISA will develop web site-based training materials and work with national health care associations to promote the adoption of routine substance abuse screening and intervention in primary care facilities throughout the U.S. This Phase I effort will also include a participant survey and usability test of the web site and interviews with Health Maintenance and Managed Care Organizations.